1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image management method for managing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image sensing apparatuses, such as digital cameras and digital video cameras are widely used. The user can use the devices to take and record desired images. Furthermore, the prices of recording media for recording photographed images are reduced, and the capacities are higher. Therefore, a multiplicity of images can be easily recorded, and a large amount of image data is often stored.
Consequently, techniques for extracting and displaying desired images from a large amount of images recorded in a recording medium are proposed. As an example of a conventional image display method, there is a method of displaying images in order of photographing date/time and file name. To organize and display the images by the photographing locations, photographing location information needs to be appended to the images in advance, or a folder needs to be created for each photographing location before the user classifies the images into the folders.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an image sensing apparatus is produced, in which location information such as latitude and longitude can be acquired using a GPS (Global Positioning System). By taking images using such an image sensing apparatus, the user can check the location information of the photographed images.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-120058 discloses a method of reading GPS information and date/time information recorded with the images, referring to a database to acquire a relevant city name, and automatically classifying and displaying the images by the photographing locations without the user classifying the images into folders.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-279764 discloses an image recording reproducing apparatus having a function of automatically identifying and reproducing images taken in the past at the same location as the photographing location.
In this way, the user can easily check the locations where the images are taken by using the image sensing apparatus that can acquire the location information when taking images.
However, the aforementioned technique merely classifies the photographed images by the photographing locations based on the GPS information during photographing, and it is recognized that the photographing location is different every time the photographing location is changed. As a result, the images are classified into a multiplicity of photographing locations, and the viewability is reduced in some cases. For example, when the distance of travel to the destination is long in a trip, etc., and the user passes through one or a plurality of cities before arriving the destination, there is a problem that the photographs taken at the transit points and the destinations are classified into folders indicating different photographing locations.